1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable toilet seats, more specifically to a portable toilet seat used in conjunction with a receiver mount towing hitch and which, for ease of storage and transport, can be folded and stored during non-use.
2. Background Information
Bathroom or toilet facilities are rarely available when participating in outdoor activities or sports such as hunting or fishing. These outdoor activities or sports typically take place in the woods, a field, or other site, all of which are often a significant distance from toilet facilities. Further, these outdoor sporting activities frequently take place over several days. In these situations, the absence of toilet facilities is both inconvenient and unsanitary. If appropriate toilet facilities were readily available, it is likely more people would participate in outdoor activities or sports. For those who currently participate in outdoor activities or sports, appropriate toilet facilities would not only be more convenient and sanitary, but more comfortable.
In an effort to address the need for sanitary toilet facilities, however, a number of portable toilet seats have been developed. The cumbersome size and labor intensive assembly associated with many of these portable seats, however, inhibits commercial success. Some of these devices have been designed for use with existing toilet facilities and primarily address avoiding contact with the existing toilet seat. Examples of such portable toilet seats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 82,636 and 5,267,355. These designs, however, do not address the need experienced in situations where no toilet facilities are available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,130 discloses a portable toilet involving a kit of items including a bottom box unit, a top toilet seat, a collapsible midunit, a collapsible insert unit, collection bags, and accessories which are used in conjunction with one another. A carrying case provides storage and transport, but the device is cumbersome and difficult to manage.
Pick-up trucks or other towing vehicles typically accompany those participating in outdoor sports or related activities. These types of vehicles are often considered a necessity and are usually equipped with a receiver mount towing hitch. Use of pick-up trucks and other similar vehicles during outdoor activities has led to the creation of bike racks and ski racks for use with a receiver mount towing hitch. While bike racks and ski racks used in conjunction with receiver mount towing hitches are known, portable toilet seats are not.
The portable toilet seat of the present invention has specific design features which distinguishes it from the prior art devices. These features allow for use of the toilet seat without the need for existing toilet facilities, assembly, carrying cases, separate toilet facility portions, or waste bags. Further, its use with already existing receiver mount towing hitches is convenient, simple, and inexpensive.